Voces de una Ciudad de Hierro y Cristal
by TerrsinManos
Summary: Desde las profundidades del Sumidero hasta las altas torres de Piltóver, la ciudad resuena con los susurros de sus habitantes. Introdúcete en las Alcantarillas, toma los ascensores y camina por calles repletas de ratas mientras dejas que los Susurros te cuenten historias que nadie más podría. Calificación de edad sujeta a cambios.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El mundo de Runaterra así como sus personajes pertenecen a Riot Games._

 **Comentar es apoyar**

* * *

 ** _Aromas de Zaun - parte 1_**

Un olor, como una cuchilla, se abrió paso entre todos los demás, un dardo dirigido directamente a su aparato olfatorio. No, un hedor poderoso y penetrante se expandía, como si lo buscara a él entre todos los demás. Una ofensa olfatoria cuyo cuerpo principal era de metal corroído, su filo eran los terribles hexquímicos, su mango era la carne quemada… y goteaba sangre. Sangre. Allí, oculta entre los hexquímicos cáusticos y el metal omnipresente, pero indudablemente existente, un olor a sangre que debía de ser poderoso si lograba filtrarse incluso entre efluvios más dominantes. Pudo sentir como los latidos en su pecho se redoblaban y los químicos fluían más rápido por sus venas, quemándolo, nublando su mente ¡Sangre! En su percepción, el aroma de la sangre crecía, opacándolo todo, nublando cualquier otro estímulo: un grito de auxilio, la llamada a la cacería ¡SANGRE! Espuma comenzó a salir de su hocico, y lanzó al aire viciado un aullido salvaje. La cacería había comenzado.

No muy lejos de allí, alguien escuchó el aullido salvaje, y sonrío. La mayor parte de los moradores de Zaun habrían sentido el frío del miedo bajándole por el espinazo ante aquel sonido. Algunos, de hecho, no habrían podido controlar su propio terror, y habrían salido huyendo despavoridos hacia cualquier lugar al alcance de sus pies. Para este hombre, sin embargo, aquel aullido hambriento era la señal del inicio de la cacería. Su cacería. Aunque claro, este hombre difícilmente pudiese ser llamado como tal. Después de todo, la mayor parte de su cuerpo era de metal y cristal elástico; muy poco de carne quedaba en Urgot. Muy poco de humano quedaba en el Hijo del Dolor. En cuanto al miedo… hacía mucho que ya no lo afectaba. Desde que dejó que su corazón se envolviera en él, como una capa. Él convocaba al Aullador de Zaun, porque era hora de ponerlo en el tablero. Tal era su fuerza, su poder. El poder que le otorgaba el miedo. De modo que plantó sus 6 patas metálicas en el suelo y esperó, atento.

Los sonidos de Zaun lo envolvían, lejanos, más en las cercanías nada se movía, excepto el Gris de Zaun que lamía sus extremidades metálicas. Las ratas esperaban quietas en sus escondrijos, ocultas, a que las nubes de tormenta chocaran con violencia. De nuevo resonó el aullido, ésta vez más cercano, y ésta vez pudo sentir las patas azotando la piedra, oculto su portador en la Calima. El antiguo verdugo noxiano cerró los ojos y aguzó el oído. El golpeteo regular de las almohadillas resonaba entre las tuberías oxidadas y la roca antiquísima, interrumpido por el silbido del viento cada vez que el depredador saltaba entre los edificios. Sólo… un poco… más… Con un rugido de ira y hambre, el Aullador de Zaun dio un salto descomunal desde su escondite en la bruma química, acortando en un segundo la distancia que lo separaba de su presa. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de quela presa no era quien pensaba. Al ver el proyectil metálico volando hacia él, se dio cuenta de que todo el tiempo la presa había sido el Aullador de Zaun. Al mismo tiempo que daba el salto, Urgot accionaba el gatillo de su cañón-taladro, de modo que la barrenadora salió disparada acertando al depredador zaunita en el vientre. La fuerza fue tal que no sólo detuvo el robusto cuerpo de Warwick en el aire, sino que lo impulsó hacia atrás. Pero el ex-noxiano no estaba interesado en alejarse de su presa. Nuevamente accionó el mecanismo, y las cadenas tiraron de la criatura hacia él, hacia el diabólico mecanismo serrado que guardaba bajo su vientre. Las cuchillas chillaron mientras giraban, deseosas de pulverizar otra víctima. Más Urgot detuvo las sierras. Avanzó sobre su presa, que se retorcía, gimoteaba, gruñía y rugía, intentando desesperadamente liberarse. No parecía demasiado afectado por la barrenadora hecha de hierro sólido que atravesaba su vientre de parte a parte, ni por los somníferos de las que estaba recubierta. "Es tal y como dijo Singed" pensó el hombre-máquina mientras miraba casi extasiado a la criatura que había capturado. Sin embargo, era peligroso dejar que siguiera peleando: cada vez se sacudía más violentamente, y podría hacerle perder el equilibrio, lo cual sería muy malo para él. De modo que enterró unas de sus patas delanteras en el hombro izquierdo de su presa, y una de sus patas traseras en una de las patas inferiores de su víctima, anclándolo al suelo. Warwick intentó seguir forcejeando, pero el enorme peso de su captor le impedía moverse.

\- El Aullador de Zaun – resonó una voz metálica y profunda debajo de una máscara de acero – no tienes idea lo deseoso que estaba por conocerte. Los rumores no te hacen justicia. Singed hizo de ti una criatura magnífica – ante la mención del químico, la bestia rugió, salpicándose a sí mismo de espuma, y tironeó con aún más fuerza. Bajo las pesadas patas metálicas, sus huesos crujieron y sus tejidos se desgarraron.

– Vamos, vamos, no hay necesidad de hacerte esto. Tú ya has pasado tu propia prueba ¿No es así, Cazador? No tengo necesidad de someterte a otra ¿O sí? Sin embargo, no vengo a eso. – dijo Urgot ante el violento forcejeo de su captura. Evidentemente su palabras caían en oídos sordos, pues la lobuna criatura casi se había arrancado su propia pata en su intento por liberarse. Suspiró, un sonido disonante entre los gases hexquímicos que fluían de su máscara ¿Es que acaso el Aullador no era más que una mera bestia salvaje? Como último intento, sacó un viejo sombrero de hongo, con el ala rasgada y manchado de una sustancia oscura. De pronto el depredador dejó de forcejear. Sus ojos amarillos y brillantes estaban fijos en aquel objeto, como si estuviera hipnotizado.

\- Ah, veo que lo reconoces – exhaló Urgot entrecerrando sus ojos con malicia – Dime, Aullador ¿Recuerdas a quién pertenecía éste sombrero?

El aludido permaneció quieto y en silencio como una estatua aún algunos segundos. Entonces, una voz extraña y deformada salió de su hocico.

\- Le…dan – dijo, y cuando lo hizo un temblor que no era de dolor recorrió sus extremidades.

Bajo la máscara, el antiguo noxiano sonrió.

\- Entonces ¿Recuerdas… quiénes le hicieron esto a éste sombrero?

La respiración de Warwick, que se había ido calmado de golpe ante la visión del sombrero, comenzó a agitarse nuevamente. Se revolvió bajo las patas de su captor, y un brillo rojizo volvió a aparecer en sus animalescos ojos. Sin embargo, no parecía ser la situación actual la que lo agitaba. No, era algo que estaba enterrado en lo más profundo de su cerebro, tapado por el tiempo y por la criatura en la que se había convertido. Eran recuerdos de cuando era aún un hombre… no, cuando era un monstruo escondido detrás de la apariencia de un hombre.

-Scal…pel– dijo, mostrando sus afilados dientes, lleno de rabia – Emerald.. Eye

Urgot se inclinó sobre él lo más que su propio cuerpo se lo permitió.

\- Han vuelto. Esos Piltovianos están otra vez en Zaun. Son ahora más viejos y más gordos que entonces. Sus manos rezuman más sangre aún que entonces. Están aquí para derramar más sangre Zaunita con la que llenar la copa de sus amos, allá arriba, en Piltóver. Es hora de pagar viejas deudas, Aullador.

Dicho esto, el Ciborg se enderezó, al tiempo que activaba uno de los mecanismos de su cañón-taladro. La barrenadora se separó de las cadenas, que volvieron a su posición original, cerrando la trampa bajo su vientre. Luego, quitó sus patas de encima de su presa y, mirándola de reojo, le arrojó el Sombrero.

\- Se alojan en la parte Baja de Entresol, por la calle de los Cultivaires Negros. No estarán mucho más que unos días – dijo.

Entretanto, el Aullador había recogido el sombrero entre sus zarpas con un gesto casi humano. Su pata trasera y su hombro, que hacía nada estaban destrozados, se regeneraban a una velocidad vertiginosa. La barrenadora de hierro que había estado clavada a su vientre calló, empujada por la carne que había crecido en el agujero que había dejado. La criatura no le prestó atención, sólo se quedó absorto mirando el adminículo. Urgot aprovechó su oportunidad. Con un ritmo casi marcial, puso sus metálicas patas en movimiento, perdiéndose en la Calima. Warwick lo siguió con el olfato. Ésta vez podía atraparlo por sorpresa, y tal vez derribarlo. Sin embargo, algo le decía que la poca carne que podría arrancar no sabría bien, y no estaba seguro de que por las venas de aquel hombre aún corriera sangre. Más importante aún, recuerdos antiguos surgían a borbotones en su cerebro, como sangre de una herida. Una voz gastada pero cálida. Unos ojos azules y fuertes. Una mano grande y fuerte empuñada. Palabras de rebeldía y esperanza. Luego, el sabor de su propia sangre. El calor frío de un cañón Hextech en su nuca. El tintineo de los engranajes, arrojados burlonamente a sus pies. Sangre en sus manos. La sangre de un amigo en sus manos. El depredador pudo sentir como la bomba en su espalda empujaba más furia en forma de químicos por sus venas. Scalpel. Emerald Eye. Había llegado el momento de que la bestia-hombre pagara las deudas del hombre-bestia.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose despertó inmediatamente a Vi, a pesar de que el ruido fue casi insignificante. Sus sentidos siempre estaban en alerta absoluta, incluso mientras dormía. De lo contrario, no estaría viva a éstas alturas. Sin embargo, el clap-clap de unos tacos sobre el suelo de madera gastada la relajaron inmediatamente. Sabía a quién pertenecían esos pasos. No era nadie que ella no quisiera en su cuarto. De modo que volvió a cerrar los ojos, determinada no tanto a volver a dormir como a obligar a esa persona a despertarla. El taconeo decidido entró en su cuarto, y se detuvo unos momentos frente a su cama. Vi fingió seguir dormida, exagerando los movimientos de su respiración. Oyó un suspiro. Luego, los pasos rodearon su cama y sintió a continuación el descorrer brusco de las cortinas. La luz entró igual de bruscamente en el cuarto, logrando penetrar sin oposición alguna los párpados de la pelirrosa. Con un rezongo, ésta intentó cubrirse con las mantas de la luz invasora.

\- Vi, sé que estás despierta. Levántate ya y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo.

\- Buenos días para ti también, Cupcake – saludó resignada la Vigilante, desperezándose como un gato. Con los ojos medio abiertos podía ver a su compañera de pie, completamente vestida y mirándola con una mezcla de reprobación y diversión. Y algo más que no podía identificar, pero que no parecía importante - ¿Qué hora es?

\- Pasadas las 9 de la mañana – contestó la aludida.

\- ¡¿9 de la mañana?! Aún es muy temprano para que una persona decente como yo esté despierta. Levántame cuando sean las 12 – dijo Vi mientras volvía a cubrirse con las mantas. Ni un segundo pasó cuando sintió cómo éstas escapaban de sus manos, dejándola expuesta al frío matutino. Rezongó mientras se volvía una bolita en el centro de la cama.

\- Agh, vamos, Vi. No me obligues a traer el cubo de agua fría.

Ante dicha mención la pelirrosa abrió los ojos. Sin deshacer su bola humana se volteó a mirar a su compañera.

\- No serías capaz – dijo horrorizada. Por toda respuesta, Caitlyn se inclinó y levantó su viejo cubo metálico. Algo de agua salpicó el piso. Vi la miró aún un segundo, incrédula, y por toda respuesta recibió una mirada significativa por parte de la morena. De un salto, entonces, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a desvestirse mientras recogía su ropa desperdigada por el piso.

\- Vi ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

\- Me visto – contestó ésta mientras olfateaba su polera.

\- Agh, no, no, no. No pienso trabajar con nadie que apeste a sudor de ésa forma – exclamó la Sheriff con un gesto de revulsión. Vi la miró.

\- Si estás tan apurada que me amenazas con un cubo de agua fría ¿En serio te importa un poquito de olor? Ni siquiera estoy hedionda, sólo… no limpia.

\- Eso es eso, y esto, esto. Ve a darte una ducha, por el amor de Dios. Y cámbiate de una vez esa polera. Parece como si la hubieses estado ocupando durante 4 días seguidos.

\- Una semana, creo – dijo la pelirrosa, acentuando el gesto en el rostro de su compañera. Sonrió al verla, y rebuscó entre sus cajones hasta dar con una polera limpia. Luego, todas sus prendas en la mano, fue rápidamente hacia la ducha.

Cuando salió, un delicioso aroma a pan tostado y mantequilla inundaba la estancia. Sin siquiera molestarse en ponerse las botas, fue directamente a la mesa y engulló de un solo bocado una rebanada entera.

\- Mmmmm… - exclamó, y luego, con la boca llena de pan – _efto eftá delifiofo, Cufcake_.

\- No hables con la boca llena – la reprendió suavemente Caitlyn mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té – y termina de vestirte antes de sentarte, por favor.

Una vez cumplidas las instrucciones de la Sheriff, ambas se sentaron a comer en silencio. Caitlyn daba mordiscos pequeños y elegantes a su tostada y sorbía el té con perfecta educación mientras no despegaba sus ojos de Vi. Ésta, en tanto, sólo tenía ojos para las tostadas que desaparecían de 2 mordiscos cada una. Cada tanto, daba grandes sorbos a su taza de té, para pasar todo, y luego volvía a la carga. Siguió así hasta que no quedó nada en el plato ni en la tetera. Entonces, se dejó caer sobre la silla y soltó un suspiro satisfecho.

\- Eso estuvo delicioso, Cait. Gracias.

\- Por mera curiosidad profesional ¿Qué sueles desayunar en un día normal?

\- Emmm… un trozo de pan… y café.

\- ¿Por café te refieres a esto? – preguntó la Piltoviana mientras enseñaba un tarro metálico lleno de una sustancia espesa que parecía lodo.

\- Sep. El buen café del Sumidero, necesito algo de eso para estar alerta. No digo que tu té esté mal, pero no hay comparación posible. De hecho… – acotó la Zaunita mientras vertía algo de "café" en su taza, para llenar lo que faltaba con agua caliente – Es un cierre perfecto para un desayuno perfecto.

Caitlyn siguió mirándola, incrédula, y luego sacudió ligeramente la cabeza mientras reía.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Vi.

\- Nada, nada. Sólo pienso en lo irresponsable que he sido dejando que te alimentes sola. Me sorprende que aún sigas con vida, después de todos estos años.

\- Te sorprendería… - murmuró la pelirrosa mientras su expresión se ensombrecía. El silencio se instaló en la mesa de nuevo, hasta que la propia Vi lo rompió.

\- ¿Y bien? Llegaste toda apurada, amenazando a la gente inocente con baldes de agua fría en su propio cuarto, y luego perdemos el tiempo en desayunar. No digo que esté mal, de hecho no me molestaría que vinieras a hacerme desayuno de vez en cuando, pero…

Por toda respuesta, la Sheriff sacó 2 fotografías de su bolso y se las tendió. 2 piltillos de mediana edad aparecían en ellos. Uno era una mujer rubia con una lente verde en su ojo izquierdo y una desagradable sonrisa autosatisfecha en sus finos labios. El otro era un hombre atractivo, de larga nariz y fríos ojos grises, que miraba con expresión serena a la lente. No, no con expresión serena. Con la mirada de un depredador que observa a una presa que ha acudido a su cueva por propia voluntad.

\- ¿Quiénes son éstos?

\- Claire Ferros y Hugo Fontaine. Conocidos en los barrios bajos como Emerald Eye y Scalpel, respectivamente. – un brillo apareció en los ojos de la Vigilante, y una expresión amarga en las comisuras de su boca. Levantó la vista, esperando que la Sheriff continuara – Como debes saber, son agentes de élite del clan Ferros. Si hay que creer a las historias, una vez desbarataron una operación de un Barón químico ellos 2 solos. Más de 50 hombres contra ellos, y ni un rasguño.

\- Si, había escuchado eso – dijo la pelirrosa sin molestarse en ocultar su desprecio – Yo podría hacer lo mismo, sola. Esas ratas de alcantarilla no valen ni un engranaje de cobre ¿Qué hay con ellos?

Ésta vez Caitlyn sacó una carpeta de su bolso y se la tendió, con la mandíbula apretada. Cuando abrió la carpeta y vio las fotos que contenía, Vi entendió el gesto de su compañera.

\- Hugo fue masacrado en la misma habitación donde se alojaba. Claire logró escapar del asalto inicial, incluso estableció comunicación con su centro de mando unos segundos. Pero no logró mucho más que eso. Lo que quedaba de ella, sin embargo, no fue encontrada donde creemos que murió. La llevaron a los niveles inferiores de Zaun. La Calle de los Trapos Azules, creo que se llamaba – un escalofrío recorrió el espinazo de la Vigilante. Su compañera lo notó, pero no dijo nada.

\- ¿Quién… quién hizo esto?

\- No tenemos confirmación, pero por los relatos de testigos y las muestras de pelo y sangre que encontramos… creemos que fue el Aullador de Zaun.

\- ¡¿El Aullador?! – exclamó Vi incrédula. Luego le dio una segunda mirada a las fotos, apreciando las marcas de garras en el piso donde yacía el cadáver destrozado de Scalpel – Pero no tiene sentido. El Aullador nunca antes se había salido de su zona de caza.

\- Así es. Pero todo lo apunta a él.

Vi dio otro vistazo a las fotos. La Calle de los Trapos azules… ¿Por qué…?

\- ¿Y cuál es nuestro papel en todo esto?

\- Descubrir qué diablos pasó aquí. Se supone que iban a una misión de incógnito, casi nadie sabía que estaban en Zaun. Estaban alojados en una casa segura del Clan Ferros, sólo un puñado de personas conocían su ubicación… y llega el Aullador a masacrarlos, incluso cuando no estaban en su zona de caza habitual. Si esto no huele a chamusquina, me como mi sombrero.

\- Cuidado con lo que apuestas, Cait. Los olores de Zaun te podrían dar una sorpresa – la pelirrosa se pasó una mano por la cara. Mal término para un gran desayuno - ¿Y bien? ¿Por dónde empezamos?

\- Vamos a hacerle una visita a una persona sumamente desagradable, y te necesito conmigo para hacerlo. No creo poder sola con ella.

A pesar de que el rostro de la Sheriff estaba perfectamente serio al decir todo esto, Vi pudo apreciar una expresión de verdadera vulnerabilidad que le hizo querer acogerla entre sus brazos. Tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado ante éste impulso "Aún estás soñando, Vi. Creo que te faltó café" Sin decir nada, alargó el brazo y se sirvió una taza de "café" aún más cargada que la anterior.

\- Así que, vamos a ver a esa zorra vieja y amargada de Camille, no?

\- Si, así es – respondió Cait con una sonrisa ante aquella forma de llamarla. Un pequeño triunfo ante un día que necesitaría de éstos pequeños triunfos – Hay algunas cosas que esa mujer deberá aclararnos si quiere que sigamos en esto.

\- ¿Si quiere que sigamos en esto?

\- Ella misma nos contactó. Bueno, uno de sus sirvientes, pero es lo mismo.

\- ¿Y por qué Camille querría nuestra ayuda?

\- No lo sé. Eso es otra cosa que espero averiguar en nuestro pequeño periplo. Así que ¿Estás lista?

\- Sólo un poco… - murmuró Vi apurando su bebida. Luego, se limpió con el dorso del brazo y dejó la taza sobre la mesa – Ahora sí. Vamos a alegrar un poco la triste vida de ese vejestorio.

Caitlyn sonrío una vez más mientras salía del cuarto.

"Eso es, Cupcake. Tú sonríe y yo los golpeo, y todo estará bien".

* * *

 ** _En numerosas ocasiones me han criticado lo afk ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo complejo de fantasma: aparezco y desaparezco en los momentos más inesperados._**

 ** _Éste trabajo requiere algunas explicaciones. Primero, más que una historia unitaria, éste fic será una colección de historias de Zaun, relacionadas entre sí pero no apuntando en una sola dirección. No al menos al principio. Es mi intención hacerlas converger en algún punto, pero no he definido dicho punto aún y tal vez sea mejor que así sea. De modo que, en principio, sólo iré publicando pequeños cuentos, como trozos, como susurros, relacionados con Zaun. No esperen que el siguiente que publique sea exactamente la continuación de éste. Si soy iluminado por las musas y puedo escribirlo, lo haré. De lo contrario, será sólo otra historia sin mayor relación con ésta. Si, si, seguiré "Aromas de Zaun"... algún día ¿Cuándo? Ni yo sé. He estado focalizándome para no seguir dejando historias sueltas por ahí, pero prometer es mentir, asi que no les prometo nada. Mírenlo por el lado bueno: seguramente no será más de un año. Creo. Espero._**

 ** _Me encantaría recibir críticas de ésta historia (y las siguientes). Sean descarnados, apunten a las llagas que vean y háganme sangrar. Tomaré de ahora en más ésta plataforma como campo de experimentación, por lo que, a pesar de que los comentarios positivos siempre son bienvenidos (Oh, como sube mi ego cada vez que alaban mis historias) lo que quiero es que me señalen mis falencias. De lo contrario jamás podré mejorar. Así que si hay algo que les calza, si hay algo que no entienden, o si la historia por entero es un saco de...caca, háganmelo saber. Pero señálenme los errores. Si sólo me flamean en general, no sabré exactamente en qué me equivoqué. Muchas gracias por su ayuda._**

 ** _Sin más, espero hayan disfrutado la historia a pesar de todo, y aguarden ansiosos la continuación. Pero no tanto, que conociéndome como me conozco, la siguiente parte no estará lista pronto. Reitero las gracias y me despido. Nos leemos ;D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rastro de Sangre, parte 2**

 _ **Yo no sabía nada de castillos, o sea, excepto por los cuentos que me contaba mi papá cuando era chica. Pero al ver al monstruo de edificio que teníamos en frente lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fueron los cuentos de mi papá. Y ahí entendí por qué la Cait no me había ni pescado cuando le pedí que dejáramos la chatarra esa de giromóvil en la comisaría.**_

Los muros que rodeaban el edificio principal probablemente triplicaban su altura. Eran de alguna piedra casi blanca, tallada su superficie con patrones complejos que asemejaban el fluir de olas salvajes. La entrada estaba resguardada por verdaderos torreones, donde funcionarios vestidos impecablemente y con miradas llenas de desprecio las miraban desde aquellas alturas, mientras otros funcionarios impecablemente vestidos y con miradas llenas de desprecio se informaban de la naturaleza de los visitantes.

 _ **Y era a mí ¿Sabí? A mí a quien miraban en menos, y por mí que miraban como si hubiera mierda bajo sus narices. Porque si la Cait iba sola hasta las patas le chupan, los perros culiaos esos. Todo por tener un trajecito y pararse en las torrecitas como le enseñaron sus amos. Weones patéticos.**_

Tras las murallas, árboles añosos, fuentes elegantes y exquisitas, porciones de césped de colores distintos, pero con hierba tan lozana, tan impecablemente viva, que parecía artificial. Su querido y costosísimo giromóvil seguía una calzada ancha, pensada tal vez para que 4 carruajes circularan lado a lado sin estorbarse siquiera un poco. Semejante prodigio parecía además hecha de ladrillos metálicos encajados en el suelo con una precisión tan perfecta que su vehículo apenas se sacudía, y si lo hacía era por el viejo motor hextech que ya tenía sus años y no funcionaba tan suavemente como antes.

 _ **Porque la Piernas de Tijera, la más Piltilla de las Piltillas, no se podía conformar con nada que no fuera perfecto.**_

Detrás de aquellos jardines dignos de cualquier palacio Jonio, se alzaba una edificación imponente, de la misma piedra blanquecina, que parecía construida de muchas torres fundiéndose en una sola. Múltiples ventanas de marcos dorados oteaban como relucientes ojos a la ciudad que se alzaba frente a ella, múltiples balcones de elegantes barandas de bronce forjado en forma de enredaderas. Recargada y elegante a la vez, la mansión del Clan Ferros se erguía frente a ellas como una montaña viviente, una diosa despreciativa que las recibía con indiferencia, como meros gusanos que se arrastraran a rezarle.

 _ **Diosa, dale color. Era el castillo de la que se creía diosa, y nada más. Por más cuático que se viera desde abajo. Incluso si yo no sentía las piernas cuando miraba pa arriba.**_

La entrada, enorme pórtico enmarcado de azul y dorado, era custodiada por mayordomos de impecable librea, cuyos trajes no presentaban una mancha, una arruga, y sus rostros estaban tan impecables de emociones como sus vestiduras de desperfectos. Detrás de ellos, una doncella en un sencillo pero elegantísimo vestido de una pieza, sin ningún adorno sobre ella, los esperaba con rostro tan impasible e inhumano como todos los demás. Las saludó con una voz casi metálica y una ligera inclinación de la cabeza. Bueno, saludó a Caitlyn, porque a Vi ni siquiera la miró.

 _ **Obvio que mí ni me pescó**_

Sin preguntar por nada, como si ya supiera el motivo de su visita,

 _ **Los perros de la puerta le vinieron con el chisme a la muñeca**_

las invitó a seguirla, y sin esperar respuesta se adentró en aquella boca amenazante. Caitlyn no perdió el tiempo y la siguió, pero Vi no pudo evitar vacilar.

 _ **Es que era un lugar que no cachaba. La vieja desgraciá estaba en su casa por una vez, y la Cait no quiso esperar a vernos en otro lado. Era como, como cuando entrabas a un barrio malo, de esos bien malos, donde te robaban hasta las zapatillas, incluso si estaban roñosas y no valían nada. Así se sentía. Obvio que estaba asustada. Éste no era mi barrio, ni un poquito. Podía sentir como me miraban todos cuando pasaba, sus ojos pegados a mi espalda, pensando "la mugrosa zaunita ensuciando nuestra casa con su peste a alcantarilla". Cómo les habría pegado un combo en la jeta a todos. Pero no podía poh. Por último me habría gustado arrancar, total… Pero si la Cait me quería aquí, era por algo ¿cierto?**_

Frente a ella, Caitlyn se había detenido, y aunque su rostro era tan frío e impasible como los que la rodeaban, sus ojos contenían una súplica muda que la pelirrosa no podía obviar. Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, como si se preparara para el combate,

 _ **De verdá me preparaba pa lo que fuera**_

Vi siguió a su querida Cupcake a la guarida de la bestia.

Pasaron por un millar de pasillos exasperantes de lo impecable, sin una mancha en las paredes, sin un defecto en las alfombras que cubrían los pisos, los cuadros tan vivos como si los acabaran de pintar, las lámparas tan limpias y brillantes que parecían mágicas. Vi casi podía oler el leve rastro de productos de limpieza aromatizados, con un hedor artificial repugnante que se le quedaba pegado en el fondo de la garganta.

 _ **¿Casi? Lo olía, si estaba hediondo a detergente. Y seguro que después de que la asquerosa Zaunita pasara iban a gastarse botellas enteras en limpiar la mierda que dejaba a su paso. Piltillos culiaos.**_

Decenas de sirvientes transitaban en silencio por aquellas galerías, con rostros tallados en piedra, con ropas sin mácula, con movimientos de precisión mecánica. De vez en cuando, puertas de nobles maderas, talladas con motivos diversos, aparecían a los lados.

 ** _Me sentía terrible de tensa. De verdad era como estar en uno de esos barrios malos, de los que no salías entera. Sentía que en cualquier momento de esas puertas salían los muñecos vivientes que tenía la vieja por sirvientes, y se nos tiraban encima, y nos sacaban a patadas, a mí por ser zaunita y a ella por atreverse a traer a una._**

La exasperante sensación de estar atrapada en un lugar altamente hostil no hacía sino aumentar, por lo que la pelirrosa no pudo evitar romper el silencio.

 _ **Es que tenía que hacer algo ¿Sabí? Pa sacarme esa mierda de encima**_

\- Oye, tú, muñeca de trapo ¿Cuántas vueltas más vamos a dar antes de ver a tu jefa?

La aludida no contestó, pero Caitlyn le dirigió una mirada de exasperación. Vi soltó un suspiro e intentó ocultar su nerviosismo rascándose la cabeza.

\- Cait, en serio ¿No te molesta? Hemos estado caminando por estos pasillos cualquier rato ¿Estás segura de que no nos están agarrando pal webeo?

Aquel modismo tan zaunita hizo que la muñeca le dirigiera una breve mirada de hostilidad antes de recobrar la compostura. En respuesta, Vi sonrió.

 ** _Iwal sabía que estaba haciendo puras tonteras. No tenía pa qué refregarles en la cara de dónde venía, más todavía en su propia casa, pero de verdad no podía evitarlo ¿Sabí? Se sentía como si tuviera culebras en la güata, y si no abría la boca pa hablar la abría pa güitrear._**

Así que, obviando las venas que se arremolinaban en torno a las sienes de su compañera y las miradas que le dirigían los otros sirvientes, se dedicó el resto de la travesía a molestar a su guía, sin volver a conseguir nada, pero sintiéndose un poco mejor.

 _ **Y tanto que me sentí mejor. Se sentía bacán ser yo y hacérselos saber a todos en esa casa de Piltillos tan Piltillos.**_

Más pasillos, más puertas, más sirvientes, más escaleras, en una sucesión interminable que parecía sucederse sin orden, como una pesadilla en forma de edificio.

 _ **Ahí empecé a cachar que en volá la muñeca se había enojado conmigo y nos estaba castigando.**_

En respuesta, Vi elevó aún más la voz, pero de pronto la sirvienta se detuvo frente a una puerta doble que parecía hecha de Oro, con el emblema característico de uno de los clanes grabado en cada una de las hojas. Con suavidad, la muñeca tocó y anunció la llegada de las visitas. , más precisamente, la llegada de "La Sheriff Caitlyn y su ayudante".

 ** _Me enojé cuando oí su tono a decir "su ayudante", pero la sola idea de la vieja que nos estaba esperando detrás de esa puerta me cerró el hocico._**

Una voz definitivamente metálica, como si fuera una verdadera muñeca mecánica la que la emitía, les dio permiso para entrar. La sirviente abrió una de las puertas con parsimonia y se inclinó, invitándolas a entrar.

 _ **Estoy casi segura que la muñeca-guía sonrió maléficamente, pero entramos muy rápido y cuando me di vuelta estaba otra vez con cara de nada.**_

Entraron a un cuarto amplísimo, de forma circular y con grandes ventanales desde los cuales se dominaba la mayor parte de Piltóver. Estanterías de libros y documentos se elevaban hasta el techo del cuarto, casi 4 metros sobre ellos, con elegantes escaleras plegables montadas en rieles para facilitar su uso. Frente a ellas, frente a los enormes ventanales, un pesado escritorio de ébano hasta el tope de documentos

 _ **Así y todo estaba harto más ordenado que mi pieza**_

destacaba. El mueble en sí mismo era suficiente para llamar la atención de cualquiera, pero detrás de él había una silla de alto respaldo sobre la cual aguardaba su némesis. Camille reposaba en la silla logrando verse a la vez perfectamente relajada, impecablemente elegante y absolutamente amenazadora. Con un gesto las invitó a sentarse en las sencillas sillas frente a ella, y a servirse de la bella tetera tallada y de la bandeja de pastelitos que habían logrado encajar en medio de las torres de papeles. Caitlyn tomó la iniciativa al servir una taza para ella y otra para Vi

 _ **En unas tazas tan chicas que no hacían ni 2 sorbos**_

La pelirrosa se fijó en la bandeja de pastelitos diminutos que aguardaban sobre la reluciente bandeja de plata tallada, y se llenó la boca con 2 de ellos.

 _ **Pa calmarme. Lo dulce siempre me relajó. Y la mueca en la cara de la vieja fue un regalo adicional**_

Caitlyn concentró inmediatamente su atención en su anfitriona, y comenzó la sesión de cumplidos que era menester entre 2 miembros de la Alta Sociedad Piltoviana.

 _ **¡Aj, era tan exasperante! ¡Puro bla bla, y encima puras hipocresías que ninguna de las 2 pensaba de verdá de la otra! ¡Con gusto les habría metido entremedio un par de buenos garabatos zaunitas, pa puro romper su show! Pero me controlé porque yo misma ya le había hecho show a las muñecas y a la Cait antes. Se supone que estaba ahí pa apañarla, no pa ponerla todavía más nerviosa. En esa casa de Piltillos culiaos, se me olvidaba que mi Cupcake no era un Piltillo cualquiera.**_

Terminadas las cortesías introductorias, ambas mujeres se dieron una pausa para tomar minúsculos sorbos de té con parsimonia. Ambas estaban muy erguidas contra el respaldo de sus sillas, sujetando la oreja de la taza con la mano derecha y el platillo, bajo ella, con la izquierda, mientras se echaban miradas sobre cada educado sorbo.

 _ **2 perfectas señoritas piltillas en su hábitat natural.**_

\- ¿Y bien, Sheriff? Pensé que, al haber venido tan intempestivamente luego de mi petición, tendrías algo importante que decir, pero ahora pareces reacia a abrir la boca – dijo la anfitriona con aquella voz metálica y sarcástica que poseía.

\- No creí que fuera de buena educación empezar la conversación en su propia casa, Donna Camille – respondió Caitlyn llevándose nuevamente la taza a los labios. Donna en Piltóver era una forma respetuosa de referirse a una mujer de la tercera edad.

 _ **Y en Zaun, como Cait me había oído miles de veces, servía pa decir "Vieja decrépita"**_

Camille también parecía consciente de esa segunda acepción, porque contestó con una sonrisa:

\- Un buen equilibrio entre una impertinencia exasperante y una educación impecable. Me gusta tu estilo, niña –Por toda respuesta, la pelinegra dio otro sorbo.

 _ **Eso de hacer durar tanto esas cagás chicas que llamaban tazas de té era un arte perfeccionado por los piltillos.**_

En tanto, Vi ya iba por su cuarta taza, y si no se servía la quinta era por las miradas severas que le dirigía cada tanto su compañera.

 _ **Me sentía atrapada, y sin mis puños o por último mi hocico pa decir mierda… sin eso, no servía. Era inútil. No tenía nada. Y sin nada, estaba muy lejos de mi Cait.**_

De modo que suplió el té echándose a la boca más pastelillos, ganándose una mirada desdeñosa de la muñeca mecánica con piernas de navaja.

\- Bien, tienes mi permiso para expresarte libremente, Sheriff. Suelta de una vez lo que viniste a decir.

\- Preguntar en realidad, Donna – dijo Caitlyn, provocando un pequeño rictus en la cara de su interlocutora.

\- Pregunta entonces, pregunta. Éste juego ya se torna cansino.

\- ¿Por qué el clan Ferros solicitó ayuda de los Guardianes de Piltóver? – inquirió la pelinegra dejando taza y plato sobre el escritorio. En el fondo del recipiente aún quedaba un dedo de té – No creo que realmente necesiten de nuestra ayuda. Son perfectamente capaces de resolver solos éste asunto. Es más ¿No estarían poniendo al descubierto secretos corporativos al dejarnos investigar? Es evidente que lo que sea que hacían Claire Ferros y Hugo Fontaine en Zaun tenía que ver con intereses secretos de su Clan ¿Por qué arriesgarse de ésta forma, entonces?

Camille dio otro sorbo reposado de su té, mirando a Caitlyn por encima de su taza con aquellos ojos tan azules y brillantes como los de los gólems del Sumidero.

 _ **¡Ahhh! ¡Qué nerviosa me sentía! Y eso que recién estaban calentando motores, las muy malditas**_

Para compensar su nerviosismo, Vi sacó el penúltimo pastelillo de la bandeja y comenzó a desmigajarlo nerviosamente sobre su plato de té.

\- ¿Tienes por costumbre preguntar lo que ya sabes, Sheriff? – dijo por toda respuesta la vejestorio.

\- Nunca está de más confirmar las propias sospechas – contestó la aludida atreviéndose a esbozar una sonrisa cínica. Esto provocó a su vez una sonrisa temiblemente genuina en la anfitriona de aquella reunión.

\- Sírvete más té, Zaunita – dijo entonces Camille dirigiéndose directamente a Vi, casi provocando que se atragantara con la migas de los pastelitos – Difícilmente probarás otro mejor, así que deberías aprovechar.

Vi paseó la mirada desde la sonrisa horrible de su interlocutora hacia el ceño fruncido de su compañera

 _ **¿Qué wea? ¿Por qué de repente, de la nada, me ofrecía té? Y súper de la nada, metiéndolo en medio de la conversación sin que tuviera nada que ver ¿Qué quería la reina muñeca? Pero no podía desobedecer una orden directa ¿O sí?**_

De modo que, temblorosa, Vi se sirvió nuevamente. Entonces, en un gesto casi más rápido que sus ojos, la vieja le arrebató la tetera.

\- ¡Mary! – llamó en voz alta, sobresaltando a Vi. Inmediatamente, se abrió la puerta del estudio y la muñeca que las había guiado hasta allí asomó la cabeza.

\- Dígame, señora.

\- Querida, lamento molestarte con ésta nimiedad, pero se nos acabó el té ¿Podrías hacernos el favor de traer más? – pidió Camille alargando la tetera hacia a recién llegada.

\- Por supuesto, señora – contestó ésta tomando el adminículo sin que los músculos de su cara sufrieran contracción alguna.

 _ **Los perros se parecen a sus amos**_

Una vez se hubo cerrado la puerta, Camille comentó como al descuido, si despegar los ojos de la puerta:

\- Mary es una muchacha muy astuta. Por eso la conservo a mi lado. Aunque, últimamente tengo la sensación de que es demasiado astuta para su propio bien.

Los ojos de Caitlyn brillaron, y casi medio minuto después Vi logró comprender también.

 _ **Parecía que en la Casa de Muñecas había muñecas de la discordia: los enemigos más peligrosos son los que se disfrazan de aliados. Las alcantarillas me enseñaron eso, y es una wea que nunca se me ha olvidado.**_

\- Como comprenderás, Sheriff, Claire y Hugo eran gente de mi confianza, probados una y mil veces. Quien quiera que los haya vendido me ha atacado directamente, y al matarlos ha tenido éxito en dañarme. Hace más de una década que una operación en mi contra no había tenido éxito, por tanto, debo ser minuciosa en asegurarme que algo así no vuelva a suceder – al decir esto volvió su mirada hacia Cait con una intensidad inusitada, que envió escalofríos por el espinazo de Vi – No puedo arriesgar a nadie en una operación para cazar a un chucho de alcantarilla.

Vi no pudo soportarlo, y se levantó de su asiento con el rostro congestionado.

 _ **No pude evitar reaccionar así. Es que sólo un piltillo, y uno bien weón, podría haber comparado al Aullador con un perro cualquiera.**_

\- ¡¿Chucho de alcantarilla?! ¡Ese "chucho de alcantarilla" ha destrozao más gente de la que usté ha visto en su vida! ¿En serio no vio cómo dejó a sus suches? ¡¿Va a llevar al mataero a Cait, la mejor entre los Guardianes de Piltóver, con esa mierda de excusa?! – Caitlyn le tomó la mano a Vi en un gesto mudo, y entonces Vi cerró su boca y se volvió a sentar.

 _ **Te juro que habría seguido, porque se lo merecía esa piltilla tan cómoda detrás de sus mueblecitos caros y en su casita de 50 pisos, pero la mano suavecita de Cait fue casi mágica.**_

\- Tienes agallas para hablarme así, zaunita – comentó con una sonrisa despectiva la maldita vieja – Ahora veo claramente por qué la elegiste, Sheriff. Ningún perro podría ser más fiel – Caitlyn continuó hablando con calma, pero las venas se arremolinaban en sus sienes al escuchar la comparación.

\- Eso es un discurso convincente y seguramente verdadero, Donna, pero no es toda la verdad. Me temo que no accederé a trabajar en éste caso a menos que me diga todo.

\- Pensé que el deber de los Guardianes era servir a los ciudadanos de Piltóver, sin importar qué o a quién – contestó Camille fingiendo confusión.

\- Donna Camille, usted seguramente sabe que trabajamos cubriendo cuadrantes que llamamos jurisdicciones. El caso que nos atañe ocurrió en Zaun, fuera de mi jurisdicción. De hecho, fuera de la jurisdicción de cualquiera de los guardianes. Teniendo en cuenta que además se trata de un asunto privado del Clan Ferros, creo que no me encontraré con ninguna objeción de parte de los otros Guardianes si llego a rechazar éste trabajo – aclaro con perfecta frialdad la pelinegra. La Jefa de las Muñecas la contempló con una sonrisa casi orgullosa, pero sin decir nada. En ese momento entró nuevamente la muñeca llamada Mary, con una tetera cargada y una nueva bandeja de pastelitos. Murmurando disculpas de cortesía, reemplazó la bandeja de pastelitos, reemplazó tazas y platos sucios por otros nuevos e impecables y se retiró con una reverencia. La pausa se prolongó mientras las 3 mujeres se servían más té. Vi inmediatamente dio un gran trago de su bebida, dando cuenta de ella en sólo un segundo, y se sirvió más sin perder el tiempo. Camille y Caitlyn, en tanto, se medían con la mirada por sobre sus tazas de té, a las que dieron un par de pequeños sorbos antes de reiniciar la discusión.

\- Seguramente sabes que has sido un objeto de estudio interesante para mí, Sheriff – dejó caer al fin la piernas de tijera como si comentara el estado del clima. Vi casi escupe el té en su boca, pero su compañera no se inmutó al contestar:

\- Lo doy por supuesto.

 _ **Los piltillos de verdá son un caso aparte**_

\- Tu historial es impecable, incuso antes de convertirte en Guardián. Nunca un caso asignado a ti ha quedado sin resolver – señaló la muñeca mecánica con una semisonrisa en su rostro.

\- He hecho lo mejor posible para hacer mi trabajo – contestó inflexible Caitlyn, mirando casi desafiante a su interlocutora. Las miradas de ambas mujeres chocaron por un segundo, enviando nuevamente escalofríos por el espinazo de Vi, pero su anfitriona alargó una mano como una araña y tomó un pastelito, sobre el que centró su mirada. La pelinegra, en tanto se llevó la taza a los labios y bebió otro pequeño sorbo. Vi se sirvió más té y volvió a vaciar la taza de un trago.

 _ **Aj, todo era una mierda. O sea, el té y los pastelitos estaban bien, pero todo lo demás era una mierda. Ahí estaba, sin entender ni wea, mientras parecía que las señoritas piltillas se metían puñaladas con los ojos y las palabras y yo no sabía cuando chucha iba a terminar. Encima, tanto té me habían dado ganas de mear. No debería haber tomado tanto té**_

\- Supongo que no necesito volver a recalcar la importancia de Claire y Hugo para el Clan Ferros – prosiguió al fin la vieja desmigajando elegantemente su pastelito – Supongo que sospechas, además, lo que significa que murieran de la forma en que murieron.

Caitlyn no contestó, sólo volvió a llevarse la taza de té a los labios.

 _ **Te juro que después de eso no pude ver una puta taza de té por una semana entera**_

\- Tendré que ser sincera. No desconozco el peligro que entraña la criatura a la que llaman "El Aullador", ese maldito chucho de alcantarilla. Aún más cuando, de pronto y por motivos que me gustaría que aclarasen, decidió salirse de su coto de caza. Probablemente sólo haya 2 personas en Piltóver capaces de llegar al fondo de eso. Tú y yo, Sheriff. – terminó en tono casual Camille mientras se echaba lo que quedaba de su pastelito a la boca. Caitlyn dejó la taza sobre el escritorio.

\- Y usted debe descubrir de dónde se filtró la información, por lo que estará ocupada – señaló con mortal seriedad.

\- Es tal y como dices, Sheriff – afirmó la vieja. Hubo una pequeña pausa, antes de que la propia anfitriona retomara la palabra, descolocando a su interlocutora por un momento – Sin embargo, eso no es todo. Tú sabes bien que éste no es el primer incidente fuera de lo común en lo que va del año. Estuvo el tema de esos Masones de Guerra que tenían tratos con alguna organización Zaunita, y que tú tan eficientemente mandaste de vuelta a Noxus. Pero ¿Por qué no proseguiste con la investigación, Sheriff, hasta descubrir quienes eran los zaunitas involucrados?

Caitlyn dudó, pero finalmente respondió a regañadientes:

\- El Consejo de Guardianes me recomendó que abandonara la investigación, al haber sido soslayado lo más peligroso del asunto.

\- ¿Y tú en verdad crees que lo más peligroso ya fue soslayado? – preguntó la maldita mujer echándose hacia adelante. Caitlyn no contestó.

\- Noxus se agita nuevamente en el Norte, amenazando traer la égida de Guerra sobre nuestras cabezas. Algo se está cociendo en las profundidades de Zaun, algo ciertamente peligroso. Los barcos mercantes traen noticias inquietantes desde Shurima, noticias que sin son ciertas afectarán negativamente el comercio, y por ende, a ésta ciudad. Piltóver está justo ahora en medio de una peligrosa convergencia que no hay que subestimar ¿Y los Guardianes ponen paños fríos a un asunto que, de no ser por ti, podría haber hecho llover fuego sobre nuestras cabezas?

\- ¿A qué quiere llegar, Donna Camille – interrumpió la Sheriff impacientándose.

\- Lo sabes perfectamente, Caitlyn, afamada Sheriff de Piltóver. Sabes por qué requerí específicamente de tus servicios. Éste trabajo está a nombre de la Casa Ferros, y si lo haces bien, tendré la excusa perfecta para elevarte a posiciones donde tu genio pueda ser de más utilidad a ésta ciudad – afirmó Camille. Había un brillo desagradable en sus antinaturales ojos mientras se inclinaba aún más hacia adelante, hacia Caitlyn.

 _ **Era como un Barón Químico mirando su nueva amplificación tecmatúrgica.**_

\- No necesito de su ayuda, Camille Ferros – le espetó la pelinegra, su rostro como una máscara de desagrado.

\- Oh, eso seguramente sea cierto – contestó la aludida con una ancha sonrisa mientras se echaba nuevamente hacia atrás – pero sabes que en algún punto necesitarás la ayuda de alguien como yo ¿No?

\- Si estoy donde estoy es por algo. Usted misma lo ha dicho: no he fallado ni un encargo hasta ahora. Puedo ayudar a la gente de Piltóver perfectamente desde donde estoy.

La vieja soltó una suave, metálica y desagradable risa.

\- Vamos, vamos, niña, no seas tan terca. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que eso no es cierto ¿No te acabo de dar un ejemplo de ello? Ahora que eres una miembro de los Guardianes lo sabes, lo has visto. Cuán poco les importa la paz a la mayoría de ellos. Cuan ansiosos se pelean los que deberían ser nuestros protectores por cada pequeño pedazo de poder que puedan conseguir.

Caitlyn intentó ocultar sus dudas volviendo a tomar su taza y dando un par de sorbos. Viéndola así, Vi nuevamente no pudo evitar abir su gran bocota.

 _ **De alguna forma, la vieja maldita había logrado arrinconar a mi Cupcake ¿No había ido pa ayudarla? Eso era lo único que quería: ayudarla. No. Necesitaba ayudarla, como fuera. No entendía bien que wea, pero no podía dejar que la Cait perdiera. No podía. Fue por eso que me atreví a abrir el hocico.**_

\- Cait… Cait es diferente a todo lo que usté dice. Ella sí busca la paz y la seguridad de las personas. Nunca dejó de cumplir, y no lo va a hacer tampoco. No necesita nada de lo que usté pueda ofrecerle.

La vieja le echó la mirada que se dirige a la plasta de un perro que se acaba de pisar, pero Caitlyn no levantaba la cabeza.

\- Te has marginado, Caitlyn, te has apartado de todas esas absurdas luchas en pos de cumplir con tu trabajo, pero precisamente por ello es que los Guardianes te han bloqueado una y mil veces, porque te temen. Ven tu potencial, y esas criaturas mediocres temen que alguien como tú pueda sacarlos de su cómodo sitial de poder y hacerlos trabajar de verdad. Contigo a la cabeza, y lo sabes bien, esa organización podría servir adecuadamente su propósito y concentrarse en detener el peligro que se cierne sobre nuestras cabezas antes de que nos alcance. Es por eso que debes reclamar una posición de mayor influencia entre los Guardianes. Y ésta es la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

Un silencio espeso como la Calima a la Quinta Hora se apoderó del estudio. Camille observaba a una Caitlyn que le fruncía el ceño a su té, y Vi no podía decir nada más.

 _ **Sentía que a lo mejor tenía que seguir hablando, decir cualquier cosa pa espantar la voz de la muñeca reina, pero no me salían las palabas. Qué rabia. Otra vez era impotente, otra vez estaba mirando con la boca abierta como pescado. Al final, ni siquiera pa abrir el hocico servía. Arriba, donde la Calima nunca les ha torcido las palabras, mis insultos no servían. Y sin insultos, sólo tenía los puños. Y si ni eso tenía, entonces era tan inútil como un Piltillo en el Sumidero**_

La odiosa Jefa de Muñecas se echó para atrás, apoyando toda su espalda en el respaldo, y ella misma rompió el silencio.

\- Bueno, es un asunto delicado y tal vez no deberías pensar inmediatamente en ello, sino más bien concentrarte en el trabajo que tienes delante. Si aceptas, claro ¿Qué dices, Sheriff? ¿Te satisfacen mis respuestas?

Caitlyn le frunció el ceño a su té un momento más antes de alzar la vista y declarar con voz clara:

\- No me interesan sus maquinaciones, Donna Camille Ferros. Sólo me interesa la paz en Piltóver, y es en nombre de ese interés y de ningún otro que aceptaré éste trabajo – Caitlyn hizo una pausa antes de suspirar y afirmar – Espere mi reporte preliminar a la brevedad.

\- Estaré ansiosa de ver los resultados de su investigación, Guardián Caitlyn – contestó la vieja mientras se levantaba y hacía una pequeña inclinación con su cabeza. Caitlyn se la devolvió secamente, y Vi ni siquiera se planteó hacer el intento.

 _ **No entendía exactamente cómo o por qué se había terminado el suplicio cuando estaba en lo peor, pero gracias Janna por los favores concedidos.**_

Ésta vez la anfitriona las guió a la salida, donde esperaba obedientemente la muñeca Mary.

\- Mary, hazme el favor de guiarlas a la salida. Y ésta vez siéntete libre de usar el elevador. Me interesa que se pongan a trabajar lo más pronto posible.

Mary hizo una reverencia mientras Vi la miraba con una mezcla de incredulidad y odio.

 _ **Sí que nos estaba mareando, la maldita muñeca esa.**_

Se volteó a mirar la reacción de Caitlyn frente a ésta afrenta, pero la pelinegra tenía el ceño fruncido y el rostro como una máscara de piedra.

 _ **¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaría cansada? O sea, después de todo ese bla bla, demás que estaba cansada. Pero, no sé, parecía en realidad enojada. Y eso… eso también sería de esperarse. Me trajo a puro estorbarle.**_

La muñeca las guió por un corto pasillo lateral hasta una puertecita doble como de armario de limpieza, pero hecha de metal. Detrás de sus hojas estaba lo que perfectamente podría ser un armario de limpieza, pero vacío y con una extraña palanca en el medio, que parecía la manija de un reloj por los números que tenía marcados en su trayecto. La muñeca jaló la palanca hasta ubicarla en uno de sus extremos, y entonces el cuartucho entero en el que estaban se comenzó a mover. Vi dio un pequeño grito y se olvidó del posible enojo de Caitlyn, aferrándose a uno de sus brazos y preguntando en voz alta y temblorosa

\- Cait ¿Qué es esto?

 _ **En mi defensa, nunca antes había visto un ascensor igual. Y sí, sé que siendo Zaunita igual debería haber estado acostumbrada, pero no me cabía en la cabeza que un ascensor pudiera ser tan chico. Encima me confundía eso de "elevador". Pensé que era algo distinto ¿Sabí?**_

Caitlyn no contestó a su súplica. Su rostro ya no estaba contraído, sino perfectamente liso.

 ** _Perfectamente distante. Era su clásica cara de "Soy la Sheriff más famosa de Piltóver y no estoy a la altura de ustedes, pajarracos culiaos". Detestaba cuando hacía esa cara. O sea, era chistoso ver las caras de la gente cuando ella les ponía esa cara, pero no era chistoso ni un poquito cuando me la hacía a mí. Entonces era como cualquier otra piltoviana haciéndole ascos a un repugnante zaunita. Entonces no era mi Cupcake, era Caitlyn, la privilegiada hija de Piltóver._**

Vi soltó el brazo al que se aferraba y decidió apoyarse en una de las paredes del artilugio. No fue la mejor idea, ya que cada tanto el cacharro se sacudía y hacía que perdiera el equilibrio. Incluso cuando Vi casi se le cae encima por tercera vez, Caitlyn no varió su expresión desdeñosa, y por suerte en ese momento lograron llegar a puerto. La pelirrosa decidió ser la última en salir. No quería ver el rostro frío de su compañera, ni la expresión de desprecio burlón que había entrevisto en la odiosa cara de la muñeca Mary.

 _ **No. No era que no les quisiera ver las caras. Me daba lo mismo. Lo que quería era nunca haber venido a ese antro de piltillos donde la única piltoviana que no me miraba mal por puro ser zaunita se portaba como todos los demás.**_

La puerta inferior de aquel elevador daba directamente a la entrada principal de la mansión. Todo el trayecto infernal, repleto de escaleras, miradas desdeñosas, pasillos y ella haciéndose la valiente, había sido únicamente por el capricho de aquella maldita muñeca. Afuera podía verse al giromóvil en toda su desgastada magnificencia, aguardando para sacarlas de aquel lugar nefasto. La muñeca que había sido su guía dio unas zancadas elegantes para ponerse al lado de la puerta y señalarles al cacharro con gesto magnánimo, como si les mostrara la entrada al paraíso. Caitlyn ni siquiera le hizo el gesto de cortesía correspondiente a la sirvienta; pasó por su lado sin decir nada, con unas zancadas elegantes muy similares a las de aquella a quien despreciara, y se subió al giromóvil en silencio. Vi tuvo que apresurarse a su lado, de pronto temerosa de ser dejada atrás si se demoraba.

\- C-Cait, tú… estás enojada? – preguntó con un hilo de voz mientras su compañera jalaba palancas y el giromóvil rugía y se sacudía en respuesta. Caitlyn no dijo nada, fingiendo estar concentrada en su tarea, pero ese silencio decía todo lo que la pelirrosa quería saber.

 _ **Obvio que estaba enojada. O sea, se supone que me había traído pa hacer todo más fácil, y e realidad lo había hecho más difícil. Era obvio que estaba arrepentida de haberme traído. Pero ¿Por qué me había traído, en primer lugar? O sea, ella me conocía. Sabía quién era yo, cómo me ponía en lugares como ese ¡Lo sabía, ya lo había visto 20 veces! ¡Siempre he detestado los lugares hediondos a piltillo, siempre me he puesto bélica cuando tengo que ir a esos lados! ¡Odio a los Piltillos culiaos, los odio y no tengo por qué hacer como que no! ¡No voy a agachar la cabeza y sonreír como weona sólo porque yo nací en una alcantarilla y ellos en una cuna de oro! ¿En serio la Cait esperaba otra cosa? ¿Qué estaba esperando, exactamente?**_

Sintiéndose más valiente, Vi levantó la vista y observó el perfil de su compañera mientras el cacharro bajo ellas comenzaba a andar. Sus bellos ojos azules como núcleos hextech destellando bajo el sol de la mañana, sus mejillas tersas y llenas, su pintoresca naricita redonda, sus labios carnosos, su mentón firme… era el epítome de la belleza, una belleza que nunca podría haber florecido de la misma forma en el acantilado, privada de la luz del sol, teniendo que pelear todos los días por ganarse el pan, hasta que su rostro se ajara del cansancio. Un rostro de estatua piltoviana, limpio, glorioso, dorado… frío y distante.

 _ **Nunca he servido cuando se trata de pelear con las palabras, pero sabías eso, Cait. Y sus cagones refinamientos de piltillos culiaos siempre me han sacado de quicio. Eso también lo sabías. ¿Por qué me trajiste, Cait? ¿Qué esperabas de mí? Nunca he podido ser tu perro; nunca he podido quedarme sentada y callada en lados así. Y aún así me trajiste. Sabiendo todo eso, me trajiste ¿Por qué? ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Yo no… no…no podía estar a tu altura. Nunca he podido. Incluso si quitamos lo piltilla, eras más bonita que todas, y una genio. Y si no necesitas unos buenos puños o unos insultos barriobajeros, no tengo nada pa darte. Y eso lo tenías claro… ¿O no? ¿A lo mejor se te olvidó? Jajaja, a veces te pasaba. Se te olvidaba que yo era una zaunita, una Rata de Sumidero, y que no podía portarme de otra forma que como una Rata de Sumidero. Lo que todos en esa casa de muñecos tenían claro, a ti se te olvidaba, Cait. Y me gustaba eso, siempre me ha gustado, que me trataras como tu igual, pero… pero no era tu igual. No sé si alguien pueda haberse llamado tu igual en algún lado. A lo mejor gente como ese insoportable de Jayce, o la muñeca reina… o genios como Ekko… pero yo no. Mucho menos en lugares como ese, donde era inútil… y ni siquiera podía ser tu perro, un apoyo incondicional pa que te sintieras segura. En lugares como ese estabas muy lejos de mí, Cait. En lugares como ese no podía alcanzarte por más que tratara.**_

Vi se quedó callada, dejando que el silencio consumiera la atmósfera dentro del giromóvil. Afuera, las calles estaban llenas de piltillos pavoneándose en su riqueza, ya fuese real o fingida, mientras que los zaunitas se impregnaban de ese aire, dándose importancia con sus miserables puestos de comida o de artilugios baratos que no habían logrado venderle a los grandes señores de los Clanes. Una vez más Vi volvió la mirada hacia Caityn, sintiendo el corazón pesado

 ** _Eso es decir poco. Sentía la garganta y el pecho como si me hubiera tragado un riel_**

e intentó hablarle. Luego, volvió la vista. Luego, suspiró y dijo con voz clara, pero sin mirarla:

\- Perdona, Cait. Me porté como el pico y te hice pasar vergüenza. Yo… no importa. Perdona.

Entonces Caitlyn se volvió a mirarle, casi sorprendida, como si acabara de verla. Y rió, y de su rostro desapareció toda la frialdad como escarcha que se derrite. Se rió tanto que incluso se puso roja y descuidó el volante.

\- ¡Cuidao! – gritó Vi mientras su compañera giraba la rueda que servía para dirigir el vehículo, evitando por poco un poste de luz. Aún después de eso, seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _ **¡Y encima riéndose de mí, la muy perla! ¡Yo pasándome el medio rollo, y la muy perla se reía de mí!**_

\- Yo soy la que te debería pedir perdón, Vi – dijo la pelinegra con una voz suave, como nubes rellenitas – te hice pasar por todo eso y encima hago que te preocupes. No estoy enojada. Sólo estaba con la mente puesta en tonterías. Pero ahora estoy bien, gracias ti. Gracias por venir hoy conmigo, Vi.

 ** _Y claro ¿Cómo podía una enojarse con el Cupcake si el Cupcake le hacía a una estas cosas? Sólo ella podía transformar un riel atravesado en agüita calentita. Té no, porque el té lo odiaba en ese momento._**

Vi la miró, incrédula por unos segundos, y después preguntó:

\- ¿Qué wea, Cait? ¿Por qué no me pescabas si no estabas enojada?

\- Ya te lo dije, tenía la mente en otras cosas. Lo siento mucho por ser tan descortés. Pero ahora estoy bien, vuelvo a tener la mente en el tablero, como debería ¿Podrías perdonarme ese momento de debilidad?

Vi miró hacia otro lado, la cara roja hasta las orejas

 _ **Mitad enojada a cagar, mitad contenta a reventar**_

y farfulló cosas sin sentido. Sentía la mirada de su compañera en la nuca, por lo que la miró (aún roja) y dijo:

\- ¡Ya, ya, filo! Si no pasó nada, qué bueno ¡Pensé que te habías enojado conmigo; me asusté! Ya, pero qué bueno que no fue así – soltando acto seguido una risa de nervioso alivio. Cait la miró con una sonrisa como para derretir la bóveda de un banco

 _ **Como pa que no se me fuera nunca la sangre de la cara**_

Y, sin aviso previo, declaró:

\- Bueno, empecemos – para seguidamente preguntar, con su tono decidido y enérgico de siempre- ¿Qué sabes del Aullador?

 ** _Y claro, yo estaba pajareando, fantaseando con una disculpa más wena como pa perdonarla, como no sé, un besito y un abrazo, algo así …_**

Así que para ganar tiempo y devolver su mente a donde debería, Vi soltó un "Emmm…" interminable, hasta que finalmente la ominosa figura que les habían encargado investigar copó totalmente sus pensamientos.

\- El Aullador… emmm… apareció cuando yo era chic… o sea, hace como 10 años. Años más, años menos. Me acuerdo que partió con unos rumores, en la parte Oeste del Sumidero ¡rumores weones! Hablaban de un espíritu vengativo de las Islas de la Sombra, o de una magia de Shurima que alguien había soltado por ahí…

 _ **No quería acordarme de esa época. Yo estaba sola otra vez, otra vez asustada, y empezaron a correr esos rumores… rumores weones sí ¡Pero tenían un nosequé que me daba escalofríos! Y tampoco es que nunca pasara. De vez en cuando las entrañas de Zaun sueltan un pedo que nos amarga la vida a todos. Me acuerdo de un viejo chalado que nos aseguraba que lo había visto comiéndose a uno de los pequeños rufianes del Sumidero, al lado de donde él dormía. Era un viejo loco, pero el miedo que había en sus ojos, ese miedo...Claro, en ese tiempo yo todavía… o sea… iwal, una se hace la chora, como que no pasa nada, pero… La cuestión es que en cierto punto los rumores cambiaron. Empezaron a hablar de "El Cazador" y "El Aullador", porque su cacería siempre llegaba precedida de un Aullido. Y ahora ya no lo contaban un par de viejos locos. No. En los Callejones de Ratas, detrás de Mercado Negro, en las Arterias Oxidadas, en el lado malo de los Campos de Chatarra… todos hablaban con miedo de la nueva mierda que había cagado Zaun sobre nosotros. Maldita ciudad, pasada a experimento fallido y desechos industriales. Otra vez nos salía con una de las suyas, y ahora había llegado pa quedarse. El Aullador de las Profundidades. El Cazador de Zaun.**_

\- ¿Vi, me escuchas? ¿Vi? – preguntaba preocupada Caitlyn, confundida porque de pronto su compañera había parado de hablar. Ésta sólo entonces volvió al presente.

\- Perdón, Cupcake. Me fui en la volá.

Caitlyn sólo frunció un poco el ceño al oír su sobrenombre. Al principio no dejaba que Vi la llamara así, ahora su reacción era mínima. Una de las pequeñas victorias de la zaunita en su relación.

\- Entonces, Vi – llamó su atención la Sheriff – hablabas de rumores estúpidos ¿En qué momento los rumores dejaron de ser estúpidos y pasaron a describir una realidad?

\- No, eh… después de un tiempo… después de un tiempo empezaron a hablar de una cosa, un cazador. Estaba en los barrios más peligrosos, era una especie de animal… y Aullaba.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Y qué? – preguntó de vuelta Vi, con un tono de fastidio

 _ **De verdá, de verdá que no quería acordarme de esos tiempos. Mucho menos contárselos a la Cait, no así, al menos.**_

\- ¿Eso es todo? – inquirió con voz decepcionada la pelinegra.

\- Nada que incluso piltillos como tú no sepan. La cosa esa tiene un territorio de caza, parece una especie de perro o algo así, mientras más músculos mas comida, muy rápido, muy fuerte, muy letal – un escalofrío le recorrió el pescuezo a Vi, mientras memorias

 _ **De las que de verdá de verdá no quería acordarme**_

pasaban por su cabeza – Un monstruo, en resumidas cuentas - El silencio se instaló en el giromóvil, mientras la ominosa y misteriosa figura pendía allí, entre ellas.

\- ¿Lo has visto? – preguntó entonces Caitlyn como si inquiriera por el clima.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Que si lo has visto. En persona, quiero decir.

Vi no dijo nada, sólo la miró como si estuviera loca.

 _ **Nadie que no fuera un piltillo podría preguntar una wea así y seguir tan campante.**_

\- ¿Y? – apretó la Sheriff

 _ **Cómo odiaba cuando se ponía en modo detective**_

\- Una vez – consiguió decirle Vi, tensando los músculos de la mandíbula mientras recuerdos llenaban su mente.

\- ¿Y cómo era? ¿Lo que sabemos está bien?

\- ¡¿Qué si está bien?! – saltó finalmente la pelirrosa - ¿¡De verdá crees que te puedo responder eso?! ¡Yo sólo estaba corriendo por mi vida entre los callejones, mientras se oía el Aullido como si viniera de todos lados, y esperaba que en cualquier momento el bicho me saltara y ahí quedara yo! Sólo escuchaba ese puto Aullido, mis gimoteos, los gritos de mis compañeros, gritos desde detrás… A lo más veía una sombra, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar si era o no el Aullador ¡Porque si era yo me moría! No sé, Cait. Sólo sé que es un monstruo, eso seguro.

Por una vez, la Sheriff no dijo nada. Vi la miró de reojo, encontrándose otra vez con su mirada de Reina de Hielo, pero eso era clásico cuando cometía un error. Caitlyn era una mujer muy orgullosa. El silencio volvió a instalarse entre las 2, mientras se acercaban a su destino: La Comisaría de Piltóver dónde Caitlyn era la máxima autoridad.

 _ **Yo estaba esperando una disculpa. Casi podía ver debajo de su carita de póker lo compungida que estaba la Cupcake. Se estaba tragando su maldito orgullo pa disculparse, ojalá ahora sí como yo me merecía, pero…**_

Entonces Caitlyn dijo:

\- Lamento seguir importunándote, pero juro que ésta es la última pregunta ¿Conoces a alguien que sepa más del Aullador?

Vi no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, en especial cuando vio su expresión pícara de perfecta señorita piltoviana.

\- Ay Cait, eres insufriiiiible – le contestó Vi mientras le aferraba la mejilla con los dedos y la zarandeaba sin violencia. Entonces Cait dio un giro imprevisto con el volante y dirigió el giromóvil directo a uno de los caros escaparates en su camino, antes de enderezarlo sin que el cacharro que conducía alcanzara siquiera a subirse a la acera.

\- ¡Mierda Cait! – gritó con retraso Vi – Te podrían quitar el traste este por usarlo así ¿Sabí?

\- Podría decir que tú estabas conduciendo, y luego ofrecer mis más sentidas disculpas, y todo quedaría igual - contestó le pelinegra radiante de alegría.

 ** _Mi Cupcake me estaba pidiendo perdón a su propia forma. Y claro ¿Quién podría mantenerse enojada si te regalaba una de esas sonrisas?_**

\- Y bien, Vi ¿Conoces a alguien?

\- Yo siempre conozco a alguien – respondió la pelirrosa inflando el pecho.

\- Lo sé – dijo su interlocutora con una sonrisa como brisa de primavera

 _ **Era tan linda que dolía mirarla**_

\- Por eso siempre empiezo por ti. Eres mi fuente de información favorita.

Vi se quedó mirándola como alelada, antes de sacudirse su propio embelesamiento y retomar el hilo de la conversación:

\- Nunca me supe su nombre de verdá, pero yo lo conozco como "El Rata".

\- ¿"El Rata"?

\- Cuando lo veas vas a cachar. Al loco le tocó trabajar una vez en un escuadrón de caza. Un Barón químico que se había jalado mucho el Azul quería exterminar al Aullador, y se le ocurrió juntar entre lo mejorcito que pudo encontrar a 25 pobres diablos que se pusieran en eso. El Rata era uno de esos – Vi detuvo su relato un momento, logrando que Caitlyn le echara una mirada de reojo. Sin mirarla, Vi afirmó – Volvieron 9. El Rata tuvo la suerte (¿O la mala suerte?) de estar entre los que volvieron. Yo no lo conocí antes de eso, pero sé que ahora está un poco tocado. Él dice que es desde ese día, pero vaya una a saber. Si me preguntas, diría que incluso entonces había que estar un poco tocado para cazar al Aullador.

Caitlyn frunció el ceño frente a ésta última afirmación.

\- Es de Zaun ¿No? – inquirió entonces la Sheriff – Supongo que no le agradaría venir a dar su testimonio a la comisaría ¿Verdad?

\- No. Si empiezo a llevar a mis amigos a la Comisaría, en un dos por tres me quedo sin amigos zaunitas, y tú sin fuentes de información. No, Cupcake. Hoy toca bajar.

Caitlyn frunció levemente el ceño, delatando la ansiedad que le producía la perspectiva de bajar a Zaun.

 ** _A Cait no le gustaba Zaun ni regalado. Aunque, pa ser sinceros, a nadie le gustaba Zaun. Ekko y los suyos a otro lado con su mierda._**

\- Además, a menos que quieras traerte a todos los perros contigo, está difícil traerse al Rata. Trabaja en Paseo Plomo, en la parte mala de Entreluz.

\- Sé donde queda eso – la cortó Caitlyn con un pequeño puchero.

\- Vamos a dejar este cacharro y nos ponemos lindas pa la Alcantarilla, que te parece – dijo Vi pinchoteándola con el codo.

 _ **Ahora era yo la que tenía que subirle el ánimo un poquito. La Cait siempre se achunchaba a la hora de bajar a la Alcantarilla.**_

Caitlyn dio un largo suspiro antes de contestar:

\- De acuerdo, vamos – y como sin querer, le rozó la mano. Vi la miró, pero ella parecía muy concentrada en las palancas. Ya quedaba poco para llegar a la Comisaría. La pelirrosa sonrió

 _ **Y pude sentir a la Cait sonriendo por su lado también.**_

* * *

 **Bromeaba con lo del año, pero me parece que me yeté a mí mismo. En mi defensa, he estado trabajando en éste capítulo desde finales de Enero, y llevo casi 60 páginas escritas para poder traerles ésto. Sé que es una excusa muy pobre teniendo en cuenta el resultado, pero es lo único que tengo. Sin embargo, el capítulo que sigue demorará menos (sobre todo porque la llevo la mitad del trabajo hecho). Por cierto, para los que estén confundidos: sí, ésto es la parte 2 de "Aromas de Zaun", renombrado a "Rastro de Sangre". No le cambié el título al anterior capítulo porque le voy a hacer un rework, y cuando lo publique le cambiaré el título para que todo calce.**

 **Estoy experimentando con ésta forma de narrar. Buscaba darle a Vi una identidad más marcada como "mujer barriobajera" y por eso pensé en escribir todo el capítulo usando lenguaje vulgar. El problema es que el que mejor conozco y el que me siento con mayor confianza para usar es el lenguaje vulgar de mi país (en los otros no estoy seguro de emplear las fórmulas correctamente), y si escribía todo el capítulo así puede que para gente que no venga de Chile fuera muy difícil de entender. Así que opté por ésta fórmula ¿Qué les parece? ¿Se les hizo muy difícil de entender? ¿Les gustó el efecto, o piensan que no estuvo bien hecho? Valoro muchísimo sus opiniones, me ayudan a mejorar como escritor.**

 **Hasta acá el capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo sufrí durante edades incontables escribiéndolo, y aguarden el siguiente con ansias moderadas. Nos leemos ;)**

 **PD: Los malditos espacios correspondientes nunca quedaron bien. Necesito una guía para ocupar la herramienta de FF. Lamento subirlo así, pero llevo más de 1 hora y aún no estoy cerca de encontrar una solución. Lo lamento.**


End file.
